herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Proposal: Taki
Another Soulcalibur character destined for carving their fate...in the PG Proposal process that is: the ninja Taki. What is the Work? Soulcalibur is a series of seven fighting games that tell the story about two legendary swords: One sword is called Soul Edge, a powerful red sword well-known by international legend in the in-game universe that according to legend, can fulfill the desires of whoever wields it. It is later revealed that this is only partially true, as while the sword is indeed powerful, it has a terrible power; anyone who wields the cursed sword (as it becomes called later in the series) becomes insane and omnicidal. The sword can also manifest as a dark, misanthropic knight called Nightmare, whose only wish is to devour the souls of innocents to become god-like in nature. Many of the series characters come forward to seek the sword in order to obtain much needed power and be able to fulfill a life-long goal, unaware of the swords true colors, however several characters such as Sophitia, Taki (to which this proposal is about), and the Edge Master are aware that the sword is in fact evil. The other sword is Soul Calibur, which was introduced later on, it is blue and crystalline in appearance, suggesting it is "pure". According to a lesser legend, this sword is the bane to Soul Edge, and is able to destroy the cursed sword with ease, which occurs twice in the series, under the hand of Chai Xianghua, and Siegfried respectively. Like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur (also known as the Spirit Sword) contains a spirit, one that is female in personification called Elysium. Soul Calibur initially acts as a true heroine in the early games, but in the six installment, the sword reveals its true intentions: it wants to purify the world of Soul Edge's influence by destroying everyone and everything associated with it (including those who are in fact not villains such as Pyrrha). The primary plot surrounds one or more of the main characters attempting to destroy Soul Edge in order to save the world from imminent destruction. This is done by four of the series' heroes: Sophitia, Chai Xianghua, Siegfried Schtauffen, and Sophitia's son Patroklos. Who is She? What Has She Done? Taki is one of the main characters in the series, she and Sophitia have been playable in almost every game since Soul Edge, with the only exception being Soulcalibur V (although they are both mentioned), surpassed by only Mitsurugi and Siegfried in terms of appearances. Ophaned as a girl, Taki was tried extensively in the art of ninjutsu by Taki, a member of the Fu-Ma Clan. Upon being considered as a trustworthy warrior, Taki entrusted Taki to assassinate a former member turned rogue for stealing a scared blade called Mekki-Maru, as well has his daughter. Taki was hesitate at first but obliged. Upon confronting the so-called traitor, Taki learned that he had a reason to steal the blade: to keep it from falling under the hands of Taki, who had grown insane and power-hungry because he was possessed by a demon. Having second thoughts, Taki spared him and lied to her possessed master that she had killed him, but after stating that their bodyguard had fled, Taki ordered the other clan members to kill the bodyguard, disregarding the ninja code entirely. Taki fled, and upon hearing stories that a legendary sword had demonic powers, she came to the belief that the sword was responsible for her master's insanity, and intended to destroy it so that her master could return back to normal. Taki traveled to Spain, and confronted an injured Sophitia battling the undead pirate w::c:villains:Cervantes de Leon who was wielding Soul Edge; she jumped in his way, stopping him from killing Sophitia, and the two defeated Cervantes by destroying one of the two swords he was carrying. In later games, Taki learned that Soul Edge was not completely destroyed, and that her master was now on a hell-bent manhunt to kill her for her treachery. After holding off numerous assassins sent by Taki to kill her, Taki confronted her master in Hoko Temple, there they battled and Taki mortally wounded him in the process, realizing an evil sprit from his body in the process. After Soul Edge was destroyed again by Siegfried, Taki returned to a newly reformed Fu-Ma Clan. There, she trained a new disciple named Natsu, whose body was partially possessed by a demon named Arahabaki. She eventually left her temporarily to run an errand, but never returned after that. In the alternate timeline established in Soulcalibur VI, Taki is an outcast of the Fu-Ma Clan once more, but her story concentrates on her destroying a demon called Gel-o-Fury, who has processed one of Toki's bodyguards Geki. Taki defeats the demon, before learning that Taki has fled the Fu-Ma Clan in search of Soul Edge, leading to her to search for him and destroy him for his treachery. Corrupting Factors Unlike the other main characters, Taki is willing to kill her opponents if they become hostile and dangerous, this is proven numerous times when she attempts to kill notable characters for the evil deeds they've committed. Being a warrior and a ninja, this behavior comes as no surprise. Taki's personality is also rather cold and anti-social, considering that she has more enemies than friends, which is rather unfitting for a Pure Good Hero, and more so for an Anti-Hero. Admirable Standards Taki has a well-established moral agency in game, being that she is destined to destroy Soul Edge like Sophitia and Siegfried, however unlike them, she was never successful directly. Like the above-mentioned heroes, Taki is one of the few individuals who knows that Soul Edge is truly evil and dangerous, and knows that in order to prevent possible world destruction, that the evil blade needs to be destroyed. She also goes to great lengths to warn people who are seeking it to reconsider, such as her friendly rival Mitsurugi. Final Verdict Honestly, I think she's a reject, but that's up to you to decide, not me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal